The present invention relates to latches for securing electrical wire connectors to receivers. In particular, an improved latch mechanism is disclosed for securing a multiple-wire connector to a corresponding receiver on an electronic apparatus, such as a personal computer ("PC").
It is well known to utilize multiple-wire connectors to interconnect a variety of common electronic components. For example, an ordinary office PC typically includes a plurality of multiple-wire receivers. Each receiver is "hard-mounted" on the back of the PC chassis, and each receiver is specifically adapted to secure multiple-wire connectors from other electronic components, such as a keyboard, monitor, printer or modem.
To prevent accidental disconnection of such connectors from their respective receivers, it has become common to utilize latch mechanisms to secure a connector to its receiver. Several types of known latches are finger manipulated, while other types require use of hand tools. The finger or digitally manipulable latches are typically affixed to mounting flanges on opposed sides of the connector, and are adapted to engage latch blocks or posts on the corresponding receivers. An example of a well-known, common connector utilizing digitally manipulated latch mechanisms is commonly referred to as a "D subminiature" connector. Such connectors frequently have latches that include opposed, spring-biased clips, or sliding clips that engage latch blocks on receivers. Other known latches utilize jackscrews or thumbscrews on opposed sides of connectors, while additional latches utilize "bail locks", wherein mating clasps are deformed to secure the connector to its receiver.
While known latches effectively prevent accidental disconnection of multiple-wire connectors from receivers, they all suffer from inherent, structural limitations. All of the digitally manipulable latches require either simultaneous use of two fingers from opposed sides of the latch, or they require use of one finger, from only one side of the latch. Consequently, such finger-operated latches are often difficult to fully open or close in cramped locations, such as the typical "close quarters" between the back of a PC and a nearby office wall. Similarly, latches utilizing thumbscrews or jackscrews, or special mounting tools, also require access to both opposed sides of the latch for proper usage. Therefore, not only do they require additional costs in time and labor during use of the tools, but, like digitally manipulable latches, they also require simultaneous access to both sides, thereby limiting effective use of the latches in cramped locations.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide an improved latch mechanism that overcomes the problems of the prior art.
It is a more specific object to provide an improved latch mechanism that secures a multiple-wire connector to a receiver without utilizing special tools.
It is another specific object to provide a latch mechanism that can be retrofitted onto known multiple-wire connectors.
It is yet another specific object to provide a digitally manipulable latch mechanism that can secure a multiple-wire connector to a receiver through use of one finger from either of two opposed sides of the connector.
The above and other objects and advantages of this invention will become more readily apparent when the following description is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.